


Beiträge zum deutschen 3-Satz-Ficathon 2013

by cricri



Category: All Creatures Great and Small - James Herriot, Echte Kerle!!! | Regular Guys (1996), Polizeiruf 110, Riptide (TV), Star Trek: The Original Series, Stargate Atlantis, Tatort, Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Canon, Angst, Caring, Episode Related, Episode: Hinkebein, Episode: Zwischen den Ohren, F/M, From Sex to Love, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Nadeshda Krusensterns POV, Polizeiruf Rostock, Pre-Het, Pre-Slash, Tatort Berlin, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, Threesome - M/M/M, Till Ritters POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diverse Fandoms, diverse Genres. Das Fandom steht in der Kapitelüberschrift!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All creatures great and small (Der Doktor und das liebe Vieh): ohne Titel

**Author's Note:**

> Mein erster Versuch, 3-Satz-Fics zu schreiben. Oft sind es eher vier oder fünf Sätze geworden ...

**All Creatures Great and Small, Gen, "Awwwww, ist der süß!"**

_Oh, sorry, ich habe das Gen übersehen. :( Das hier ist eher Pre-Slash ... ähem. Und es sind keine drei Sätze ... ___

__

~oOo~

Für eine Weile hat es wirklich kritisch ausgesehen für Sir Edwards preisgekrönte Zuchtstute, aber jetzt ist das Fohlen wohlbehalten geboren und macht bereits seine ersten Schritte. "Ist er nicht -" beinahe hätte er _süß_ gesagt, aber er stoppt sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Siegfried ihm stundenlange Vorträge über die korrekte Wortwahl zur Beschreibung von Hengstfohlen hält, "- ein wundervoller kleiner Kerl?"  
  
Aber Siegfried antwortet gar nicht, bis er sich, immer noch außer Atem, umdreht und nach einem Handtuch greift, um sich den Schweiß abzuwischen, bevor er sein Hemd wieder anzieht. "Wundervoll, ja", Siegfried klingt zerstreut, und für einen Moment hat er den Eindruck, daß sein Kollege damit nicht das Neugeborene meint, aber er schüttelt den Gedanken so schnell ab wie er gekommen ist.

~oOo~


	2. Echte Kerle: Ohne Titel

**Echte Kerle, Eddie, 'Ich war jung und brauchte das Geld'**

 

~oOo~

"Das glaub' ich jetzt nicht."

"Gib' das her!" Eddie versuchte Christoph das das Foto aus der Hand zu reißen, ohne die Bierflasche abzusetzen. "Ich war jung und brauchte das Geld ..."

" _Du_ warst Schülerlotse?"

~oOo~


	3. Karl May: Ohne Titel

**Karl May, Winnetou, Sehnsucht**

_Superkitschig, Winnetou/Old Shatterhand, und ich hatte nicht die Gelegenheit, nochmal in ein Buch zu schauen, um Karl Mays Sprachstil auch nur annähernd zu treffen ;) Aber dafür sind es drei Sätze!_

~oOo~

 

Scharlih hat versucht ihm zu erklären, was dieses deutsche Wort bedeutet, aber er hat es nicht wirklich verstanden. Erst jetzt, da sein Bruder in seine Heimat zurückgekehrt ist, unendlich weit weg, versteht er es plötzlich.  
  
Sehnsucht.

~oOo~


	4. Riptide (Trio mit vier Fäusten): Ohne Titel

**Riptide, Nick & Cody & Murray (nach Wahl), pleite**

_Altes Fandom? Alte Liebe :) Riptide gehört zu den wenigen Serien, die ich als Kind mochte und heute noch liebe. Das hier hat durchaus Pre-Nick/Cody/Murray-Potential, wer die Idee schrecklich findet, sicherheitshalber nicht lesen._

~oOo~

Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln, während Nick und Cody die Mädchen zu überzeugen versuchten, daß sie keineswegs pleite waren, sondern ihr merkwürdiger Aufzug der Tatsache geschuldet, daß er, Murray, den Waschtag vergessen hatte. Naja, vergessen traf es nicht ganz - sein Versehen war nicht vollständig uneigennütziger Natur gewesen, denn wenn die Jungs sich nicht verabredeten, verbrachten sie mehr Zeit zu dritt. Außerdem ... es ließ sich nicht leugnen, daß die beiden in den knapp geschnittenen Hosen aus dem letzten Jahrzehnt ausgesprochen ansprechend aussahen - nicht daß das wichtig gewesen wäre, es fiel ihm bloß auf.

~oOo~


	5. Polizeiruf Rostock: Selbstbetrug

**Polizeiruf Rostock, Bukow/König, Selbstbetrug**

_Das ist winzig, aber ich glaube, es ist das erste Mal, daß ich was Richtung het geschrieben habe ;)_

 

~oOo~

Wenn seine Frau mit Volker ins Kino ging, dann war es doch auch in Ordnung, wenn er an König dachte. Es war ja nicht einmal so, als würde er etwas tun; sie war einfach nur da, in seinem Kopf, immer. Und daß er ihr half, bei dieser Geschichte mit ihren Eltern, das war ... das hätte er für jede Kollegin getan.

~oOo~


	6. Stargate Atlantis: Ohne Titel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mein allererster Drei-Satz-Versuch überhaupt.

**Stargate Atlantis, John/Rodney, süchtig**

 

~oOo~

"Was ist denn mit Ihnen los?" fragte er irritiert, als Rodney sich an den Tisch in der Kantine setzte - um sich im selben Moment innerlich eine Kopfnuß zu verpassen; niemals einen Hypochonder nach seinem Befinden fragen, John!  
  
"Woher das plötzliche Interesse an meinem Wohlergehen", antwortete Rodney gereizt und schielte auf Johns Tasse, "mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, vollkommen in Ordnung, ich wüßte überhaupt nicht, was nicht in Ordnung sein sollte." Er griff mit leicht zittrigen Händen nach seinem Besteck, und John seufzte ... es war wirklich nur im Interesse der Erhaltung von McKays Arbeitskraft, als er eine seiner letzten Kaffeerationen zu dem anderen hinüberschob.

~oOo~


	7. Star Trek TOS: Logik

**Star Trek TOS, Kirk/Spock/McCoy, 1+1+1=3**

 

~oOo~

"Mathematisch gesehen ist das die einzig sinnvolle Lösung, ich würde sogar so weit gehen zu behaupten, daß die Logik -"

"Was ... was in Gottes Namen soll daran logisch sein?" fragte Leonard entgeistert und wendete den Blick ab von Jim, der immer noch neben ihm schlief, hin zu ... Spock.

"Zwei ist besser als eins und drei sind besser als zwei", sagte Spock und erwiderte seinen Blick völlig ernsthaft.

~oOo~


	8. Tatort Berlin: ohne Titel

**Tatort: Berlin, Ritter/Stark, "Du hast mich wie genannt?"**

_*haarerauf* Das ist einfach zuviel, um es elegant in drei Sätzen unterzubringen ... beware of the 3(4 ... 5 ...)-Satz-crack_

 

~oOo~

"Wie hast du mich eben genannt?" fragte Felix in diesem typischen Ich-bin-hier-der-Erziehungsberechtigte-Tonfall, der ihn jedesmal auf die Palme brachte.

"Glucke", wiederholte er deshalb noch ein bißchen lauter, denn er hatte es echt satt, sich von jemandem herumkommandieren zu lassen, der zehn Jahre jünger und halb so groß war wie er selbst. "Ich kann sehr gut selbst auf mich aufpassen."

Wenige Stunden später ...

"Ich hab's dir ja gesagt", sagte Felix und Till nahm zähneknirschend den Fencheltee, den er ihm hinhielt. "Ich wußte, das geht schlecht aus - niemand schlägt Weber im Bouletten-Wettessen."

~oOo~


	9. Tatort Münster: Kuscheln

**Tatort, Boerne/Thiel, Wärmflasche**

 

~oOo~

Thiel schlief schon nicht mehr wirklich, aber er wollte auch noch nicht aufwachen - Wochenende, nichts zu tun außer faulenzen, und hier war es warm und gemütlich, so warm, daß er sich einen Moment lang vorstellte, daß auf seinem Bauch eine große Wärmflasche -

"Nicht bewegen .... schön liegenbleiben ..."

Er blinzelte und sah im Gegenlicht Boerne, nur in einer Pyjamahose und mit seiner Kamera in der Hand vor dem Bett stehen - und als er dem Blick des anderen folgte, den dicken schwarzen Nachbarskater, zusammengerollt auf seinem Bauch.

~oOo~


	10. Tatort Münster: Prompt "Knutschen"

**Tatort Münster, Thiel/Boerne, Knutschen**

 

~oOo~

Das hatte er eigentlich nicht gemeint, als er gefragt hatte, ob Boerne vielleicht irgendwann an diesem Abend zu reden aufhören und seinen Mund andernorts zum Einsatz bringen könnte. Er hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, daß Boerne soviel Ausdauer beim Küssen oder sich ihre Beziehung in diese Richtung entwickeln würde.

Aber er beschwerte sich nicht.

~oOo~


	11. Tatort Münster: Telefonsex

**Tatort Münster, Thiel/Boerne, Telefonsex**

_Sind auch irgendwie eher 4 statt 3 Sätze geworden *hust*_

 

~oOo~

Eigentlich hatte sie nur ihre Mütze vergessen und war nochmal ins Büro zurückgelaufen, hatte in Gedanken an ihre Verabredung versunken die Tür geöffnet - und hastig wieder geschlossen, als sie ihren Chef _Boerne_ stöhnen hörte.

Sie hatte ja schon länger den Verdacht, daß da etwas lief zwischen den beiden, vor allem seit der Professor zu Forschungszwecken in den USA weilte und Thiel von Tag zu Tag mißmutiger wurde, aber ... am Telefon, und das auch noch im Büro!

Trotzdem brauchte sie ihre Mütze, also klopfte sie kräftig, wartete ein paar Sekunden und öffnete die Tür ein zweites Mal ... "- garantiert nicht! Ich setz' doch nicht den ganzen Ermittlungsapparat in Bewegung, nur damit du weißt, ob Berninger für das Turnier im Herbst - Nadeshda?"

~oOo~


	12. Tatort Münster: Was wäre wenn (Variante "Hinkebein")

**Dein Fandom, "Was wäre wenn?", nur eine Kleinigkeit die anders gelaufen ist als im Canon.**

 

~oOo~

Manchmal schreckt er mitten in der Nacht hoch, schweißgebadet, weil er Blut sieht, sobald er die Augen schließt, und Boerne mit offenen Augen am Boden; weil er nicht schnell genug war, weil Hausner abgedrückt hat, weil er versagt hat. Aber dann greift Boerne nach ihm und zieht ihn an sich, und sein Herzschlag, der eben noch gerast ist, beruhigt sich langsam. Er ist nicht zu spät gekommen, Marie hat Hausner niedergeschlagen, und Boerne ... Boerne hat ihn geküßt.

~oOo~

 

_Ich konnte nicht widerstehen ;)  
Leider habe ich nicht das entsprechende Icon (guckst Du hier: http://veradee.livejournal.com/137872.html - die Geschichte lohnt sichauch!), aber in dieser Szene in "Hinkebein" hat die beiden ungelogen nur eine Sekunde bzw. ein paar Zentimeter von einem Kuß getrennt_


	13. Tatort Münster: Was wäre wenn (Variante "Zwischen den Ohren")

**Dein Fandom, "Was wäre wenn?", nur eine Kleinigkeit die anders gelaufen ist als im Canon.**

~oOo~

"Warten Sie mal - ziehen Sie mal meinen Pullover an; Sie können ihn auch gleich wieder ausziehen."

Boerne sah ihn an, als zweifle er an seinem Verstand, und Thiel fragte sich schon, was ihn da eigentlich eben geritten hatte, als Boerne schließlich den Pulli doch noch aus seiner Hand nahm, ihn überstreifte, dann in aller Ruhe mit beiden Händen nach dem Bund griff und das Kleidungsstück auf diese merkwürdige Art und Weise, die er selbst so gar nicht hinbekam, über den Kopf zerrte. 

"Und das, mein lieber Thiel", erklärte Boerne, während er ihm den Pulli mit einer Hand wieder entgegen hielt und mit der anderen versuchte, seine Haare glatt zu streichen, "beweist rein gar nichts - außer vielleicht, daß ich mir die Technik als Kind bei meiner älteren Schwester abgeschaut habe und meine Brille auf die Art weniger zu Schaden kommt."

~oOo~

_Das Prompt haarscharf verfehlt, und noch eine Pullover-Moment-Variante zu "Zwischen den Ohren", obwohl Vera schon die beste überhaupt geschrieben hat. Aber he - es sind drei Sätze :)_


End file.
